Universe
This is a incomplete list, revise if needed This page contains a list of places in the Universe of Curious George. *The City *The Country *Hawaii (Only Shown Once) *Sydney (Only Shown Once) *Paris (Mentioned) *Antarctica (Only Shown Once) *Space (Only Shown 4 Times) *The Outback (Australia) (Only Shown Once) The City *The Apartment *City Groceries *Everest Park *Chef Pisghetti's Restaurant *The Museum *Airport *Glass Palace *Theater (Only Shown Once) *Global Space Agency (First-time shown in Back to the Jungle film) The Country *The House *The Rankin's Farm *Town (Possibly) *Lake Wannasink Lake The Insanely Long Gallery for the Universe O-CURIOUS-GEORGE-facebook.jpg Professor Wiseman with curious george .jpg 4 curious george-(curious george sees stars; curious george gets a trophy)-2010-04-18-0.jpg 6 curious george-(school of dance.jpg 2 curious george-(girl meets monkey.jpg TUJPUWJDRlNvRjAx o curious-george-english-cartoons-jungle-gym.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-11-0.jpg 0 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-09-25-0.jpg 2 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg 1 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-16-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-27-0.jpg 6 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 6 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg Allie whoops curious george 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8zs8h7.jpg 2006 movie curious george image gallery 2.jpg 2006 movie curious george image gallery 4.jpg Rmp3UUlvdG5pWm8x o curious-george---george-meets-allie-whoops-and-george- (2).jpg 20150325 142227 272808 kids curious-george-new-eps-2015.png 2 curious george-(george's curious dragon dance; bowling for bobolinks)-2015-08-06-0.jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg 2 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2015-07-22-0.jpg 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2009-12-14-1.jpg 1 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-04-01-0.jpg 6 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-03-08-1.jpg 5 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg 4 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-04-30-0.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-11-20-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-03-18-0.jpg 1 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2015-06-24-0.jpg 2 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2009-04-30-0.jpg 4 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 7 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 3 curious george-(buoy wonder; roller monkey)-2010-08-16-1.jpg 5 curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg 2 curious george-(no knowing gnocchi; here comes the tide)-2015-07-24-0.jpg 4 curious george-(hamster cam; the great monkey detective)-2014-07-08-0.jpg 3 curious george-(george meets allie -- whoops; hundley's great escape)-2015-06-19-0.jpg 5 curious george-(monkey down under; bright lights, little monkey)-2015-07-27-0.jpg 6 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 5 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg 3 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg Curious George Season 9 Episode 5 George's Curious Dragon Dance Bowling for Bobolinks.jpg Curious-george-george-and-allies.jpg Curious-George.jpg Curious George - Allie Whoops.PNG Curious George with Hundley.jpg Curious George fell down.jpg Curious-george-gets-a-trophy.JPG Curious George and Marco.jpg Netti with Curious George.jpg Curious-george-george-and-allies (2).jpg Curious George English Cartoons George and the Giant Thumb.jpg Curious George English Cartoons Maple Monkey Madness.jpg Curious George Gets Winded 002.png Curious George Gets Winded 003.png Curious George Gets Winded 004.png Curious George Gets Winded 005.png Curious George Gets Winded 006.png Curious George Gets Winded 007.png Curious George Gets Winded 008.png Curious George Gets Winded 009.png Curious George Gets Winded 010.png Curious George Gets Winded 011.png Curious-george-2-Download.ir .jpg Curious-George-Wallpaper-3.jpg Curious-george-halloween-boo-fest.jpg Curious George and Ted (Best Friends Forever) 1.png Curious George English Cartoons No Knowing Gnocchi (2).JPG Curious George English Cartoons Maple Monkey Madness (2).jpg Curious George Celebrates Mother's Day with an all-new episode celebrating latina moms.jpg Curious george-show.jpg GeorgePulledAwayByKite.png NoPlayingYellowHat.png GeorgeRetrievesKite.png JumpySquirrelFirstAppearance.png GeorgeKiteCheat.png Courious georgemap.png Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 01.jpg Steve & George Cheering for Betsy.jpg Steve Cheering for Betsy while showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve & George .jpg Steve & George With Their Cartoon Teeth.jpg Images (17).jpg Download.jpg 2317101.jpg Images (11).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Images (10).jpg Outdoor4.jpg Tt044954586.jpg Hqdefault (4).jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Allie's Anger Facial.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 3.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 4.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg C54482d856b79e226e065fa1806f8f13.jpg Mqdefault (2).jpg Images (24).jpg Images (28).jpg Images (23).jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMTgyOTkxOTU3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjgyNjg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg MV5BMTYyMjA4ODUwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjQ3NTg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg 46c9012781e31813fe278ace1aab857b.jpg Images (27).jpg Images (33).jpg Download (13).jpg 7529868e0e657a1e w.jpg Images (6)00.jpg Index.jpg 98bb23eee15a75bf34d1acda09a5687e.jpg Images2.jpg Images (4)9.jpg Images4.jpg MWYH & Professor Wiseman.jpg The Hospital.jpg Dr.Baker.jpg George in the ambulance.jpg The Doorman's Hat Wrong Color.jpg Hqdefault (5)6.jpg Screenshot (4548).png Screenshot (456)9.png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (468).png Screenshot (4547).png Screenshot (4575).png 58d4aef870f16d66f094a2ada4fcff3c (2).jpg S d0926d37.jpg 054104085354CF376A0A465B4C843C44.jpg Index4.jpg Charkie showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Charkie looking sad.jpg Mr.Glass .jpg Mrs.Renkins.jpg MWH & Professor Wiseman.jpg MWH & Professor Wiseman Felt Sorry for George.jpg The Doorman with George.jpg Hundley.jpg Mqdefault45.jpg Index (5)0.jpg Images (5)00.jpg Index (3)0.jpg Images (2)1.jpg Images1.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg 5f464614353bea0f77c360613d6ac79e.jpg Buoywonder.jpg Buoy-wonder.jpg CG- Ted sneezing.png 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2.jpg Images (2).jpg Images.jpg Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg Images (4).jpg 6a00d8341c4fe353ef01a511b7449f970c.jpg MV5BMTk5NjYyNjE2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTA2Mjg0MjE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg MPW-25421.jpg Kids-Mezzannine-16x9 388.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg Images (30).jpg Download (14).jpg Images (7).jpg 67105.gif Cayley.jpg Betsy's Smile 3.jpg Betsy's Smile.jpg Betsy's Smile 1.jpg 0.jpg 29c446b38fdd1015c8bc867397123f446b3f1aa9cc2319bf759899342d8086a5 thumb medium.jpg Images (5).jpg Download (10).jpg Images (41).jpg Maxresdefault (9).jpg 9cebc7b40954a17620c17fbf01602b743cefa4b685ace601f28a23a1f6f61410 large.jpg 9cebc7b40954a17620c17fbf01602b743cefa4b685ace601f28a23a1f6f61410 thumb medium.jpg Ee7452d6416e798db0ae2d7c322811af (2).jpg B07cc1ec56793a49e03b6070e3879efc (2).jpg Index (4).jpg Maxresdefault (11).jpg Mqdefault (4).jpg Images (18).jpg 78cb55f101e00b6a82c307d71767eff8e872ea3eeea16863c8a601c6b584682a medium.jpg 713f7cbc89425e1839f4d1e716c6d616.jpg Images (44).jpg Images (47).jpg Images (48).jpg Images (49).jpg 60958.gif Images (46).jpg Images (40).jpg Hqdefault (8).jpg 286796 012.jpg Tumblr nm8iv7yge11qka779o1 1280.jpg Maxresdefault (8).jpg NTwExUCcrPNs2uBwpanZPgC2fEF.jpg Images (39).jpg Index (3).jpg Images (38).jpg 480x480bb-85.jpg 480x480bb-85 (2).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-18-15h12m33s774.png Images (51).jpg Index (5).jpg Hqdefault (6).jpg Images (25).jpg 843cd026d31868e92993e78b08db52d0.jpg Images (22)hctt.jpg IrBYmllGzOyZaEslpSHSKtRmyo.jpg Cayley's Dazed Look.jpg Images (23)HCTT.jpg Images (26)HCTT.jpg Cayley's Amazed Look.jpg Lily.jpg 11001750 10152955148825376 7110205937269837645 n.jpg 65637.jpg D196efd830fa5c01b05663b80718f974.jpg Curious-GeorgeAHBF.jpg GThSBhj.png Maxresdefault (2)ahbf.jpg Maxresdefault (4).jpg NcFgb.png Wpt 1378390898.jpg Unnamed.jpg Images (6)ahbf.jpg Images (12)AHBF.jpg Images (6).jpg Images (-20).jpg 1e2df9fc450c7aa5878c9183087e8ea66b8787e59cc54097be6b0498096cf7f4 large.jpg 280x157-LCB.jpg MV5BODIwNTk3MzM2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQ1Mzg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg 013143b0b60097b22925e0c596ee7a96.jpg HBF1.jpg Images (9).jpg 9be7f8971759f614d70487404994d46cf24be3589f6ada2af0b821cd99516fdd medium.jpg Banner 1673.jpg Bill in the camper's outfit.jpg Huin Kuan An.jpg 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2 (2).jpg Hqdefault100.jpg 30676221e042de4cf w (2).jpg B008292f89154758ea11363ef772fedf7c8de3dc509d6cae4c2c3788b02c5a1e medium.jpg 2e1c8051b73d111b1dda7f9480dd2d39af5d1ef3faa2d7bb7ab20319cfa72b75 medium.jpg 9a9280d13688f6d779d22af0a1210e5daac1db5069c1a8a979d95f1783368d65 large.jpg Bc848dd200abb3b9616ba970b3dbff5b2f44a062ae1b8bab77f1a754494b89b7 medium.jpg Images (-18).jpg Hoa.jpg 30676221e042de4cf w (3).jpg Mr.Glass 3.jpg Mr.Glass 4.jpg Mai.jpg Index (3)-0.jpg MV5BNjIzOTExODgwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzgxOTg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Images1234.jpg 1280x720-aH2.jpg Images (92).jpg Allie 4.jpg Flamingos.jpg Meerkats.jpg George riding on charkie.jpg George is disappointed in Hundley.jpg George staring angrily at Hundley.jpg George's strange look.jpg George running away with charkie.jpg George on charkie.jpg Charkie and George.jpg Aunt Margaret 2.jpg Giraffes.jpg Orangutans.jpg Penguins.jpg Aunt Margaret holding Charkie's Leash.jpg Aunt Margaret walking Charkie.jpg CG2 (2).jpg CG2 (3).jpg CG2 (4).jpg Hqdefault (20000).jpg Dog Counter Gallery.jpg George with a sheep dog.jpg Zeros To Donuts.jpg Charkie Tackles George.jpg Charkie with the blond girl.jpg Charkie playing .jpg Aunt Margaret 1.jpg George with his spy telescope.jpg George with the spy telescope.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 1.jpg George Showing Steve his book.jpg Steve serving Lemonade .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 2.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 4.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 5.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 6.jpg Steve & George showing their cartoon teeth.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 05 .jpg George with the african-american girl.jpg Maxresdefault01.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2 (6).png Maxresdefault0.jpg 126.jpg Images0.jpg C864d72af921d98732e0e9610daafc42.jpg Images (--2).jpg Images (60).jpg Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (467).png Railroad Crossing Gate Signal (George Get's Winded) Cartoon Railroad Crossing Gate.png The Chef with George.jpg Allie and George.jpg Allie And George holding a bucket.jpg Images 121.jpg CuriousGeorge Tides.png Images (2000).jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 244.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg F1643f36708fadabd1f1bf38a425687f Generic.jpg Images (200).jpg 1280x720--8X.jpg 1280x720-o94.jpg Cdn4.static.ovimg.com (2).jpg Outoforder.jpg Images 6000.jpg 1622061 10152955129125376 2374506402988236674 n.jpg 30676202d6208f212 c.jpg Images4000.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Mqdefault4.jpg George1.jpg Mqdefault.jpg 480x480bb-85 (6).jpg 480x480bb-85(1).jpg Maxresdefault (10).jpg Rescue Squad 86.jpg Movie House Monkey.jpg Hqdefault1.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg 02791a862e8716f815e78d3b6e93a0e4.jpg E6b0fa2ca96962543c4a27492b097a9bb640f4bbfcfbb48dcb7cc10e00d0dbd1 large.jpg George and the pigs.jpg Doxie.jpg Dorothy.jpg Hundley with the doorman,MWYH And George.jpg Tracy The Hen.jpg Mr.Glass showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Mr.Glass showing his cartoon teeth 1.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 325.png Download (11).jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki1.gif Cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2.png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png Great Aunt Sylvia with her monkey nephew.jpg 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 316.png 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 327.png 1280x720-DMi.jpg Hqdefault.jpg X240-yYK.jpg Hq.jpg 2915716fdb1f4dcad w.jpg 7534622ce5f32795 w.jpg 30676221e042de4cf w.jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki2-0.png Allie's Possible Appearance.jpg 280x157-7Pg.jpg Netti.jpg Netti 2.jpg Netti 3.jpg Netti 4.jpg Netti 5.jpg 398411.jpg PBSKids.CuriousGeorge.spring.CG 716A sc038 color TK1-600x337.jpg Images (31).jpg 640x360-W4t.jpg 882c7b29ccdc6cef19065a1960e078bb227144a3ab58f2f4dda291bb4e96c99e medium.jpg Lobos De Plata.jpg Images (45).jpg 51QK-y5KBbL. SL160 .jpg 537544a6a6e203f64e3a30592fa94733741da12b9dfa75ba660f6b0ba265c094 large.jpg 537544a6a6e203f64e3a30592fa94733741da12b9dfa75ba660f6b0ba265c094 thumb medium.jpg 049ca0baab06d091fc17df933755dbbe.jpg Maxresdefault (12).jpg Maxresdefault (7).jpg Char 111760 thumb.jpg Hqdefault (9).jpg 2682251.jpg A8e49d696ac406c4c72a5955c8c97f21.jpg CuriousGeorge sound-music.png MV5BMTQ2ODMwMDI3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQ1Mjc3NTE@. V1. SX100 SY75 .jpg Images (-7).jpg Images (-10).jpg Images (16).jpg 7a2b4c2d6ef9c17f6d87841764a9b5f87044bb70ab2746c0e098c69d69ff7b5a medium.jpg Bill.jpg KtwRFNC.png Mezzanine 180.jpeg Allie gets scared.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Boo Fest.jpg Pog09wekkk1d1tc.jpg 1379633287 5.jpg 1379689019 1.jpg 4801961 t2.jpg 0 (2).jpg George & Allie.gif George & Allie X-Mas Colors.png Mr.Reloj Lucky The Kitten.jpg Charkie gets scolded by george.jpg Charkie's Disappointed Look.jpg Charkie Barking Happy.jpg Charkie's Sad Look.jpg Charkie Lies Down.jpg Charkie's Angry Stare.jpg Charkie's Angry Look 2.jpg Charkie's Happy Look.jpg George Riding On Charkie.jpg Allie's Angry Stare.jpg Images (566).jpg Images (8).jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy Straining.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy Showing George.jpg Steve Smiling .jpg Betsy's chicken pox.jpg Download (123).jpg Images (176).jpg Betsy .jpg 61034.gif Hundley's Angry Stare.jpg Hundley with George.jpg Charkie with George.jpg Hundley with Lucky.jpg Netti With Her Husband.jpg Netti Holding Her Pet Cat.jpg Netti and Gnocchi.jpg Images (50).jpg Netti with her husband.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 01 .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth .jpg Betsy.jpg Aunt Margaret 01.jpg Charkie 2.jpg Aunt Margaret .jpg Betsy 1.jpg George saying hello to bill.jpg Bill's Shocked Look.jpg Grease Monkeys in Space Image Gallery.jpg Bill Showing his Cartoon Teeth.jpg Normal Size Aunt Margaret.jpg Giant Size Aunt Margaret.jpg Giant Size Aunt Margaret 1.jpg 480x480bb-85 (9).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3)t.jpg Images (18)9.jpg Images (3)r.jpg Imagesg.jpg D735b12ca11b6bd4262cb4559dfe93232b460f34.png Hundley on his pillow.jpg Hundley near the elevator .jpg Hundley's smile.jpg Charkie & Hundley's Dog Fight.jpg MWYH & George.jpg Images (23)t.jpg CG6 (2).jpg 38 (2).jpg 1380495927 1.jpg CG1 (3)98.jpg CG1 (2).jpg Images (6)76.jpg CG2 (4)45.jpg CG2 (3)65.jpg CG2 (2)56.jpg Ee736667adfbbc15e50aaf8527c62a8e.jpg Images (4)43.jpg Hqdefault (2)34.jpg Mqdefault23.jpg Mqdefault (3).jpg 028660i1.jpg 480x480bb-85 (4).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3)4.jpg Curious George 4- Troy Dunlop (full body).png Curious George 4 custom scene 1.png Curious George 4- A Friendship Reunion (custom scene).png Curious George- Like Human like Monkey (1).png Curious George Season 10 character release- Scarlet Louie (fully body).png Curious George 4- A Family Photo (with background).png Curious George 4- Ted & George.png Curious George 4- I'm Sorry...Forgive Me Ted.png The Doorman & Hundley on set for Curious George 4 A Birthday Rescue.png Pbs Kids Curious George Logo.png Da322e188f7bd3586c4ecfe9a6cb24e9.jpg Young Ted Shackleford & Young Maggie Dunlop.png IMG 0034.jpg Dar BetsyIMG 6509.JPG Category:Places Category:Locations